Childish Games
by Simply Alexei
Summary: What happens when the Konoha gang gathers at Sakura's house for a party? Why games that bring back all sorts of memories of course! SasuHina!
1. Simply HideandSeek

**Saria: Yay! You loved me enough to come back! **

**Sasuke: Or they just had the unfortunate spasm of hand muscles and accidentally clicked on this fic...**

**Saria: Shut up, Meanie!**

**Hinata: T-this is the t-third fic! C-can't we all j-just g-get along?**

**Saria/Sasuke: NO!**

**Gaara: Wow, something they agree on...**

**Saria: Gaara! When did you get here?**

**Gaara: I'm in this...**

**Saria: Oh... But that doesn't give you permission to interject my SasuHina time! Wait your turn!**

**Gaara: Fine**

**Saria: Anyway, this fic was inspired by the fact that I STILL play hide and seek with my younger sibs, and being the "Hinata just needs love. Don't care who as long as it's not Kiba" club president (lol jk jk) i decided, why the hell not? you know? Oh and I'm sorry about Sai not being featured in this... but it works later when Kiba partners with Akimaru in... oh you'll find out lol. All the characters are in their Shippuden awesomeness so... In an alternate universe where Hinata never confessed her love to Naruto... yea. But anyway, I hope you enjoy my story and it's uber Fluffyness!**

Simply Hide and Seek

Everyone one from the Konoha gang had shown up at Sakura's house for a party. It wasn't much of a party. She didn't even put up streamers. Surrounding the young adults were four plain beige wall covered with pictures of Sakura and her family.

five of the invited guests had piled onto Sakura's pink two-person love seat. Kankuro and Shikimaru were sitting comfortably on the arms, while Naruto, Rock Lee, and Kiba were all arguing about who got to sit on the cushion and who had to sit on who's lap.

"Troublesome," Shikimaru muttered, scratching a spot behind his ear.

Sakura, who'd just walked in wearing a pink apron and carrying a tray of cookies, punched Naruto. "Baka."

Naruto gasped, getting a wind knocked out of him hurt like hell. "What was that for Sakura-chan?"

"Just sit on the back, then no one has to sit on anyone's lap."

Naruto's baby blue eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! How come I never thought of that?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

Naruto ignored her and climbed onto the back of the love seat, leaned against the wall, and propped on foot on Rock Lee and one foot on Kiba. Rock Lee didn't really care, but Kiba turned around and socked Naruto in the gut. This caused a whole new round of wrestling on the couch.

"Idiots." Neji rolled his eyes. He sat at the red dinner table that Sakura had moved to the side of the room. With him were Tenten, Temari, and Gaara. Tenten was actually sitting on Neji, playing with a lock of his long black hair, while Temari and Gaara sat across from them, having a heated debate on how long a fish could survive in their home in _The Village Hidden In the Sand_.

Shino and Choji sat in the middle of the room on a tan throw carpet which had been lain just over the Crimson tile that covered Sakura's floors. Choji and Shino were experimenting, feeding some of the many chips Choji brought to a select few of Shino's bugs, to see how they reacted.

Sasuke was leaning against the doorjam that led to the diningroom, trying not to fall asleep from boredom. Ino was sticking to him like superglue, trying to start a conversation where there would never be one. After a while she realized that approuch was never going to work, so she just started rubbing up against him, batting her eyelids and placing her hands on his chest, which had little affect on as well. In fact, several times Sasuke had to forcefully remove Ino off of him. Sakura came over to join them, and both girls tried in vain to get the Uchiha's attention.

Alone, leaning against the wall across the room, poking her fingers together as usual, was Hinata. Everyone else had been busy entertaining themselves, and Hinata was to shy to go up and instigate anything so she sat, waiting for someone to invite her to join them, or for the party to just end; the latter was more likely to happen first.

Nobody really noticed that Hinata was alone in the corner except for Sasuke. She was the only girl at the party who wasn't annoying him. Tenten was being lovey-dovey with Neji, Temari just sounded stupid arguing over a fish, and Sakura and Ino were plain acting like complete sluts, but Hinata was just being quiet and watching everything. Not bugging anyone. Probably because no one even knew she was there.

Suddenly Kiba cried out, " I am so bored! Sakura-chan what kind of party is this? The cookies you made are burnt and we aren't even doing anything fun!"

Sakura turned to Kiba, her face turned red with anger. "Why don't YOU make the food next time! And if you wanna play games why don't you suggest one?"

That shut him up. It shut everyone up... Except Naruto.

"That's a great Idea! Let's play a game! For old times sake at least... Like something we used to play when we were all in our acadamies!"

Sakura nodded. "That does sound like a good idea. Anyone have any ideas? Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I couldn't care less what we 'played'."

"What about you sand ninja?" Choji piped in.

Gaara's monotone voice answered, "We never really played as children."

_Oh yeah_, Sasuke thought. _Gaara used to be a monster with a major lust for blood, and Kankuro and Temari had to make sure the other kids didn't die. How did we forget that?_

No one knew what to play. Silence filled every corner of the room until a tentative voice stuttered, "H-hide and Seek?"

All the eyes in the room turned to Hinata.

_So that's what her voice sounds like._ Sasuke was surprised at the bell-like chime that passed through the dark haired kunoichi's lips. He's expected something squeakier and more annoying. I mean, there had to be a reason she didn't often speak.

"Yeah!" Naruto's oboxious voice broke through the soft trance brought on by Hinata actually speaking. "That's a fantastic idea, Hinata-chan." Obviously he didn't know of the girls huge crush on him, because Naruto went on over and casually draped his arm over Hinata's shoulder. The kunoichi turned so red Sasuke almost thought she was going to tip over from all the blood pooling in her cheeks.

Of course, Hinata fainted dead away. everyone rushed forward to check on her. Naruto was in the thick of it, yelling her name and shaking her, while Sasuke lingered around the edges of the small group.

_The dobe_, Sasuke thought to himself_. He doesn't realize that if she wakes up with his face so close to hers, she might just explode._

Sasuke rolled his eyes as that was what exactly that happened not minutes later, and then, annoyed, he cleared his throat and started pushing through the worried ninja. "Naruto?" Naruto looked up from shaking Hinata. Sasuke leaned down without saying anything and picked her up, then carried her outside. Sakura and Ino glared at the unconscious girl enviously. She had the honor of being carried by Sasuke when she didn't do anything to deserve it. Sasuke shut the front door behind him before anyone could follow him. He didn't want someone annoying him while he tried to revive Hinata.

Now that he was actually outside, Sasuke wasn't sure what to do with the girl. He didn't want to stand around, but he didn't want to just lay her on the ground either. It wasn't like she did anything to him, so Sasuke walked over to a bench across the street from Sakura's house and sat down, Hinata cradled in his arms.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, and she didn't know where she was. She was kind of cold, but she could feel a warmer spot near her and so she pressed closer to it, shivering. Her lavender eyes fluttered, and when they opened she was face first with an exposed chest, despite the chilly weather.

A startled squeek of surprise alerted Sasuke that Hinata had woken up and he shifted her out of his grasp, shuttering when the cool evening wind hit where her warm body had previously been.

"S-sasuke-kun! I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I hope I didn't cause y-you any t-trouble!" Hinata was on her feet bowing. Her long back hair draped over her blushing face.

"You shouldn't be sorry," Sasuke stated. He'd gotten comfortable on the bench, crossing one of his legs over the other one and resting his arm over the back. "It's not your fault Naruto is painfully oblivious to the fact that you're completely in love with him. Besides, you gave me a reason to get away from all of those annoying people."

Hinata's jaw dropped for a moment. "Y-you knew?"

"There aren't many people in this village that don't."

The blushing kunoichi was silent for a moment, then, her voice so quiet that Sasuke strained to hear it, she asked, "Is it that obvious?"

Sasuke just nodded.

"W-well... I guess I could n-never be an actress..."

Sasuke chuckled despite himself. So she had a sense of humor. He stood, saying, "Well I guess we should get back inside. If we stay out here to long you might catch a cold." _Wait, what? When did I get so soft? _"Besides, Im sure you don't want those two girls who are peeking out the window to come out and beat you."

Hinata turned, oblivious to Sasuke's uncharacteristicly kind words. She never really talked to him so she didn't realize that he didn't talk so nicely. She saw both Sakura and Ino staring daggers at her.

_If looks could kill._

Sasuke had just slipped into the room, after letting Hinata enter first, of course, when the "seeker" had been picked for the game. _So they've decided to play this after all,_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Rock Lee was getting ready to count when Kiba slipped over to Hinata to relay her the rules they were using. For some reason Sasuke was bothered by how close the dog loving ninja was to her.

Hinata listened as Kiba explained that they were allowed to hide anywhere in the city, but they weren't allowed to use any form of jutsu. They had twenty minutes to find hiding spots, oh, and when you were found you had to help the seeker find other people, that way it wouldnt take all night. Hinata nodded, skittering away with everyone else as Rock Lee started his speech about youth and what-not.

Ten minutes later, Naruto was sitting in his favorite ramen shop, slurping down a bowl of the daily special, Garlic-Egg Ramen, when Rock Lee bursts in shouting an "Aha! I knew you'd be here! The power of youth told me so!"

The second person to be found was Kiba... This was because Akimaru barked at Naruto...

Shino was found not long after that, seeing as all they had to do was follow the bugs

Gaara was sort of hard to find... but eventually the seekers found him crouching in an alleyway petting a kitten... who Akimaru chased off, so Gaara wasn't very happy...

Then came Neji and Tenten... you don't even want to know what they were found doing...

Choji was found in a sweets shop... eating sweets...

Kankuro was doing an evening puppet show for a bunch of little kids

Sakura was found crouched outside Sasuke's apartment...

Temari went the local fan museum

Ino was in the flower shop where she worked... It was really hard to get in and get her because she locked the front door.

Shikimaru was, of course, hiding in the shadows along the city wall.

Hinata wandered throughout the town. Her strategy was to keep moving, she was almost caught several times. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms. As far as she knew, she was one of the last one not found yet, and for that she was pretty proud of herself.

Hinata continued walking down the street silently, not realizing that someone was following her.

"Hyuuga." Hinata jumped at the sound of her name. She turned to find Sasuke, leaning against the fenced that lined the road she was on. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief.

"S-sasuke, you scared m-me."

Sasuke just nodded.

Hinata shook her head, smiling to herself at his nonchalant attitude. "W-what, does apologizing go against y-your image."

Sasuke raised and eyebrow, holding back the smile that threatened to spread across his lips. This girl really was funny, and not in an annoying way, like Dobe. She was almost unsure of herself whenever she made a witty remark, like she would be repremanded. Was she shy because she was afraid?

"A-aren't you supposed to be hiding?"

"Aren't you?"

"I-I am."

"Really? Do tell."

"W-well..." Hinata didn't want to tell Sasuke her strategy, knowing that he could tell the seekers where she was if he got caught.

"How about this?" Sasuke's face was a blank slate. "We could hide together, two heads are always better than one."

Hinata was struck dumb. Sasuke wanted to hide with her? It made sense with the two heads are better than one argument, but there are so many more capable people.

"Are there n-no other people to h-hide with?"

"Yup," Sasuke didn't want her to know that he actually had no idea how many other people there were left. He just wanted to see if he could find out more about her. She interested him. He wanted to know about her, from where those witty comments had been hiding, to why she was so shy.

"Ok t-then."

"Alright, what's our strategy?"

After a brief moment of thought, Hinata said quietly. "Hide in plain sight?"

"How so?"

"W-well... like change the way we look..."

"That sounds fine, but genjutsu is against the rules."

"You follow that rules?" Out of sheer suprise, Hinata momentarily lost her stutter.

"You don't?"

"W-well of course I do!"

Sasuke chuckled, happy he could make this girl, who he was sure wasn't a fangirl, become flustered.

Hinata shook her head. "First we h-have to get rid of that b-butt bow... It s-screams Sasuke." Sasuke chuckled and undid his "butt bow", letting the fabric that was bunched underneath it fall to the frozen ground. Who's idea was it to play hide-and-seek outside when it was this cold anyway? "A-and that your hair... it's just so spikey... d-do you use hair g-gel?" He chuckled again, shaking his head no.

Hinata hmmphed and took the head band that was around her neck and, without permission of course, wrapped it carefully around Sasuke's head, using the fabric to tie down Sasuke's spikey hair. The effect was major, In fact, Sasuke almost looked like Sai, with his nearly straight spikes pointed down instead of up, and only a white shirt and black pants. Hinata smiled at her handywork. "T-there, no genjutsu."

"What about you? Im sure people could spot your coat from a mile away..."

Hinata weighed her options... then against her better judgement took off her lavender jacket, revealing a skin tight black tanktop. Hinata shivered as the breaze brushed across her shoulders. Sasuke, seeing how miserable she was likely to get, not the mention the hell of a cold that would definitly come if she walked around in just that, took the fabric that had previously been around his waist and wrapped it around her shoulders, taking her jacket and folding it neatly over his arm. She smiled a thank you, and asked. "S-so, what now?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I say we find someplace warm... Someplace no one would think to look for us."

Hinata smiled, coming up with a genious idea, despite the fact that they'd already gone to such lengths for disguises. "W-we could go back to Sakura's h-house."

And so that is how the game of hide-and-seek ended. Hinata and Sasuke waited, alone I might add, until everyone else was so cold they came back, only to find both of them sipping hot chocolate (curtusy of Sakura's cabinets), and chatting quietly. The two hadn't realized what everyone else noticed immediatly upon entry of the pink kunoichi's house... Sasuke and Hinata forgot to switch clothes back... And so, the nights events continued game after game, until someone suggested the dreaded Truth-or-Dare.

**Saria: He he... the end was alittle fast, but im pretty proud of this.**

**Sasuke: hmmph**

**Hinata: W-what about my jacket?**

**Saria: All in good time deary... REVIEW!**


	2. Typical TruthorDare

**Saria: Yes! I love Truth or Dare, no matter how many people do a oneshot involving them, you still get sucked in and you LOVE IT! or at least I do... Anyway, before I get to the Final installment (even though there was only like one before it) I would like to say that I want to work on a SaiHina Project next, because there aren't alot of fics for that, so if you have any ideas, shoot em my way in the review, which you should be giving me anyway to keep me in good health!**

**Sasuke: Long enough speech?**

**Hinata: Y-yeah, it w-was kind of l-long...**

**Saria: Shut up Sasuke, go be an emo kid!**

**Sasuke: Well at least I'm an individual! (Refurring to the fact that I keep my hair like Shippuden Hinata's)**

**Saria: Excuse me! I got this hairstyle from an Avril Lavigne music video, thank you very much!**

**Hinata: ...but you told me y-you kept it t-that way b-because of m-me...**

**Saria: SSSHHHHHH! srry loyal fans, i totally forgot to say what hinata did with her hair in the last chapter... it's in a bun... lol, Anyway! enjoy "Typical Truth or Dare" and it's (mostly) Daryness... yeah...**

Typical Truth-or-Dare

Everyone was back from their hiding spots in the previous game of Hide-and-Seek. They all lingered in Sakura's beige and pink living room, chattering about either how great their hiding spots were, or how poorly they'd hidden.

Sasuke and Hinata stood together in the doorjam, still quietly chatting, despite Ino's and Sakura's attempt to split them up. It was good though, that the two most antisocial people at the party were making some attempt to speak.

They were having a good time. Sasuke would chuckle whenever a smart-alek remark would slip through Hinata's lips, and she would listen quietly when he told her stories from his "rebel days", never judging or telling him what he did wrong. Slowly, they were becoming more comfortable around eachother. Eventually you could find them sitting crosslegged, leaning close to eachother, smiling over private jokes they didn't realize they shared, most of them involving Naruto and his antics, or thing's that'd happened when no one had realized they were in the room.

"We should play another game!" Naruto's voice boomed through the small house. He was across the room, attempting to flirt with Sakura, but failing epically, seeing as how she was only watching Sasuke and Hinata, her eyes slits. "Any suggestions, Sakura?"

The pink haired kunoichi smirked and looked at Ino. They said almost simultainiously, "Couples Truth-or-Dare."

_Oh hell no_, Sasuke thought to himself. These girls had pulled this trick on him before. It was their way of, not so discretely, trying to hook up with him. Almost unconsciously, Sasuke reached over and gripped Hinata's elbow, pulling her over to him. A confused look passed over her features until she realized the girls were eyeing Sasuke hungrily, then she understood she was the sheild. Not that she was disappointed about thing or anything.

Everyone else scrambled to get partners, and when it all calmed down, the partners were as followed:Hinata and Sasuke; Kiba and Akimaru; Rock Lee and Sakura; Tenten and Neji; Temari and Shikimaru; Ino and Choji; Naruto and Gaara; Shino and Kankuro. People settled down into their respective spots, sort of in a cirular shape.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled. "No fair! You can't have Akimaru for a partner!"

"Well," Kiba said smugly, glad that Sai was away on a mission. "There's no one else to be my partner."

Naruto grumbled about how it was unfair, but couldn't really do anything to change it.

"Alright," Sakura announced. "You all remember the rules. This is just like normal Truth-or-Dare, except the truth and/or dare has to apply to both members of the 'couple'. For example, you could dare them to make out with each other," _How girly,_ Sasuke thought to himself. "Or you could dare them both to run around outside with nothing but their underwear on." _Oh she would like that, wouldn't she? _Sasuke smirked. Hinata blushed at the thought of Naruto running around in his boxers. or Sasuke... _What am I thinking?_

And so the game began. Kiba started by daring Naruto and Gaara to eat some sand from Gaara's gourd. Gaara did it like he did it every other day of his life, but Naruto grimased as he carefully licked some sand from the top layer.

Next, they dared Shino to take some of his insects and have them crawl up Kankuro's pants. Of course he had to do it on himself as well, but seeing as how he was most definitly used to it, he wasn't as affected at Kankuro, who started hopping around making sounds that would remind one of a monkey.

Kankuro, looking for some sort of revenge, asked Tenten and Neji, who both immediatly said truth. Smirking, he asked, "What is the farthest you two have gone." Hinata wasn't the only one in the room blushing as Neji calmly explained that they were no longer virgins anymore.

Quickly, as to take the attention away from themselves, they dared Temari and Shikimaru to go into the closet for the remainder of the game. "Troublesome," Shikimaru muttered.

Yelling from the closet, Temari dared Kiba to sniff Akimaru's butt. "Ha, you thought you'd gotten away scott free, didn't ya?" Kiba shuttered, saying, "Man, I love you, but this is just too much." Reluctently, he leaned in and sniffed.

Because they were laughing, Kiba asked Ino and Choji next. They said truth, and Kiba made them stop laughing, asking, "Who was the first person you kissed?" Choji piped up first, saying it was some girl from _The Village Hidden in the Mist_ that he met during the chunin exams. Ino stuttered and blushed but finally admited she'd never actually kissed someone before.

Next they dared Sakura and Rock Lee to eat a piece of spagetti until they met in the middle. This dare was a combination of what Ino and Choji liked best; Food and embarrassing Sakura. These two didn't have any cooked spagetti so they had to use a dry piece. Rock Lee crunched along quickly, talking in between bites about the "youthful power of love".

Now the only two left to ask were Sasuke and Hinata. Sakura, asked them with a gleam in her eye, "Truth... or Dare?"

Hinata gulped. Sasuke looked at her, and after a moments hesitation, she gave him a tentative nod. He stated, "Dare."

Hinata winced, all of the worst dares she could think of running through her mind. However, none of them could quite cause the horror that struck Hinata when Sakura announced, "I dare you both to kiss the person in this room who you like... or LOVE, the most, regardless of their gender of course." Sakura added this, thinking she was being sly.

Hinata's eyes widened. One would think they'd have popped out of her head. Her thoughts were in a jumbled mess. _Wha? I-I don't want to k-kiss Sasuke in front of everyone... Wait, S-s-s-sasuke? W-what am I thinking? I-I like N-naruto-kun!...I think..._

While Hinata tried to sort out who she would seal her doom with, Sasuke was stuck in his own whirlwind of thoughts. _Do I like anyone in this room? Naruto's annoying, but he'd still my friend. Sakura and Ino... Definitly not... Neji would beat the hell out of me if I kissed Tenten... Hmmm... _He glanced over at his blushing partner. She looked as though she was going to faint again. _Must be thinking of kissing Naruto _(oh, if only he knew who she was really thinking about kissing). _Hmmm, she's not that bad... the only one who hasn't annoyed me. Maybe I will..._

Hinata was near hyperventalation, when Kiba shouted, "Just get it over with! Thinking won't make it go away!" Of course he knew she liked Naruto, but he didn't realize the other name that was floating inside her head. Luckily for her, she didn't have to make the decision. When she glanced over at Sasuke he was already getting up to kiss whoever it was that he chose. Hinata, sighed, disappointed, that is until he turned around and held his hand out for her. Helping her up, he smirked and asked, "So, Hinata, who're you going to kiss?" Everyone strained to hear her responce of, "I'm still deciding."

Sasuke liked this. Tilting her chin up so she would look into his eyes. After a moment, she nodded, shaking slightly, and he leaned in, placing his lips softly on hers. Sakura and Ino gasped, and Kiba started laughing. The rest of the room was struck silent.

Hinata found she liked kissing Sasuke just as he found he didn't mind kissing her. Slowly, hesitently, Hinata found her hand cupping the back of Sasuke's neck, her fingers tangled in his hair. He did nothing to stop her, seeing as how his arms were wrapping their way around her waist. They kissed more pressingly, not quite urgently, but not as though they were going to spot anytime soon. The only thing that stopped them was the fact that a loud "MMHMMM!" Echoed through the room. They broke apart, turning to see Temari, smiling from the closet door.

"Troublesome women," Shikimaru muttered from behind her.

Hinata was blushing a crimson, and her pearl eyes were wide with what she just realized everyone in the room had witnessed. "O-oh..."

Suddenly Naruto's loud voice broke the silence that had taken over the room. "Boy do _those _two take this game seriously!"

**Saria: Yay! That was great! the reviews for the last chapter were great, but I have to say my favorite came from Refrigerator-Burn! That review kept me kicking throughout this entire chapter! I wasn't thinking of continuing this Fic after this chapter but I'm thinking otherwise now! Review if you think I should!**

**Sasuke: A bit full of yourself?**

**Saria: You just wish you had my confidence.**

**Sasuke: you're such a-**

**Saria: Don't Be A Hater!**

**Hinata: L-let's all just calm d-down ok?**


	3. Twisted Twister

**Saria: I'm so sorry everyone! My computer crashed and I lost all my files and plans for future chapters! I had to write it all my my Email... with isn't always the easiest way to go, seeing as how my connection to the internet is limited. Anyway, I am so sorry for the delay.  
Hinata: I'm sorry Sari-Sama, I hope it n-never happens again.  
Sasuke: Idiot, what did you do to make it crash?  
Hinata: Sasuke! d-don't be mean!  
Sasuke: It's a valid question.  
Saria: You know what? Don't worry about it... Sasuke is just lucky I don't remember what I wrote about him in my first draft..  
Sasuke: What?  
Saria: *Smiling cheerfully* Nothing! Enjoy This Next Chapter to Childish Games!****  
**

Twisted Twister

"This is boring!" Naruto yawned, and leaned back onto Ino, who shoved him away anyway. "We should play another game!"  
Sakura sighed. "I'm still tired from playing truth or Dare. What about Hinata and Sasuke?" She glared at the two, who were sitting ever so innocently at her table, still chatting. Hinata glanced up at the sound of her name. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He knew Sakura was jealous he didn't kiss her. Ino really didn't seem to care. She'd backed off after their little Truth or dare make-out session with a knowing smile on her face.  
Hinata's cheeks enflamed. "I-I don't know..."  
"...Twi...er..."  
Hinata turned to Sasuke questioningly, along with everyone else. "Hmm? W-what was that, S-sasuke-kun?"  
He looked her directly in the eyes, and smirked. "Why don't we play twister?"  
No one knew what had changed in Sasuke to actually SUGGEST a game, especially one that involved so much physical contact, but no one argued with the former rogue.  
"All Right!" Naruto yelled. "I'm gonna win this! Believe it!"  
"Yes! The power of youth!" Rock Lee jumped on Sakura's couch and struck a pose, before being pushed off by the teeming Sakura herself.  
"You're getting your dirty shoes on my clean pillows!"  
"Alright!" Naruto yelled. "Everyone get a partner!"  
And so it was settled. The night would continue with a nice romantic game of Twister.  
As everyone got settled, the teams were as follows: Sakura and Rock Lee; Naruto and Ino; Shino and Choji; Sasuke and Hinata; Temari and Shikimaru; Kiba and Kankuro; and finally, Tenten and Neji.  
The first couple rounds of twister would start with the two only all-male teams.  
Shino and Choji started the rounds. It wasn't a very creative nor entertaining game of twister, aside from near the end, when Shino cheated and made Choji fall by having his bugs crawl all over him.  
Next were Kiba and Kankuro. This game was hilarious, seeing as both boys had something to say about every new move that was made, from "your hand is funny looking against the green dot," to "get your knee out of my butt". It ended when both of them became distracted talking about who's face make-up was better. They walked away chatting happily.  
The next people up were Temari and Shikimaru. "troublesome," Shikimaru mutters as he had to place two knees on red and two elbows on green. It got worse as Temari had Two feet on red and two knees blue, giving the onlookers the impression she was riding a pony.

Tenten and Neji gave up half way through their round and just collapsed onto eachother, thoroughly making out.

_cousin Neji is sure hormonal._ Hinata pondered this thoughtfully.

Sakura and Rock Lee showed off some amazingly flexible skills, but tumbled in a laughing heap after rock lee rambled on about his powers of youth, and Sakura retorted, saying "Aren't I younger then you?"

Naruto and Ino were hesitant to indulge in their round of twister. Naruto, for once, was blushing and stuttering himself, and Ino couldn't look him in the eye.

_That's nice for him_, Hinata smiled.

Eventually, everyone let them skip. Next, however, were two people that no one on the face of the earth would think of letting wiggle their way out of the game. Sasuke stood up from his seat and held out a hand for Hinata.

She swallowed and took his hand, letting him lead her over to the dreaded mat, unsure of what else she could've done.

"All right," Kiba yelled. "Hinata goes first! Right foot red!" And so Hinata did as told, placing her right foot on the red dot in the middle, which, looking back, might've not been the best decision. "Sasuke: Left foot red" Sasuke placed his left foor next to Hinata's right, a knowing smirk crossing his features. "Hinata: Right hand green." Hinata's eyes widened, but carefully, she leaned over the mat to place her hand over the green dot. "Sasuke: left knee red." Sasuke got down on his knee, trapping Hinata's foot between it and his other foot. "Hinata: left elbow green" and so on. "Sasuke: Left hand green." Sasuke's hand was placed directly by hinata's right one, but he was leaning to the side, so as not to be directly above her. "Hinata: Left foot red." Before she thought about it Hinata put her foot on the dot on the other side of Sasuke's knee. "Sasuke: Right hand green" Now thing were getting interesting, Sasuke was hovering directly over Hinata, his face close to hers.

*Ding Dong*

"I'll get it!" Kiba yelled.

"W-wait!" Hinata was frenetic. "Who's g-going to call our m-moves?"

Everyone ignored her pleas, going to see who was at the door, which she couldn't see from her position. "s-so... T-this isn't awkward at all..."

Sasuke's eyes glinted. He was thinking of all the different things that their current position could lead to. "It's not."

Hinata's legs were starting to shake from holding up her lower half undernead Sasuke, and her arms weren't doing much better because he kept leaning down closer to her.

suddenly, he WAS on top of her. Someone had come from behind and pushed sasuke with their foot. He toppled down onto Hinata. He could've caught himself, but it's not like she would know that, right? hinata gasped, a warm feeling developing in the pit of her stomach from having her body fully pressed against his.

Sai looked down at the two entangled ninja. "That's what you get for not reminding me there was a party"

******Saria: I want to apologize for changing the twister rules alittle bit near the end, but lets face it, there are some interesting things you can do in your hands and knees . I would like to thank my friend Hime-Chan for putting up with me and rereading the first couple paragraphs like 10 times before I let her go with a nice idea of what to write next!  
Sasuke: so you couldn't even write a chapter alone?  
Saria: Shut up! I'll have you know that all the best writers in the world ask for help!  
Sasuke: Whatever  
Hinata: C-can't we all just g-get along?  
Saria/Sasuke: No!  
Hinata: I-if I didn't know b-better, I'd s-say you guys l-liked eachother...  
Saria: *blush*  
Sasuke: What?  
Saria: W-well guys... ummm... yeah... Next chapter is definitly going to be the last one... Im r-running out of idea's for games... I'm gonna go now...**


	4. Surprising SevenMinutesInHeaven

**Saria: Hi hi everyone! I missed you all. So this is the last chapter of Childish games that I plan to do. Believe me, I would love to do more, but currently I have other projects I want to work on as well so... yeah, I love you all and your positive reviews make me sooo happy. Anyway, I would like to introduce you to my fellow writer and close friend Princess of the Zoras, or just Hime.**  
**Hime: Sari-Chan! Thank you for letting me invade your fanfiction! But... I have to say something... You never put any disclaimers on your stories...**  
**Saria: Hime-Chan! Nazedeshou ka? This is fanfiction, nobody owns anything on here except their own plot lines... and even then... besides, you don't put any on your stories either! Hazukashikute!**  
**Hime: Nyah! You're so cute when you speak in Japanese!**  
**Saria: Dawww, stop it. Watashi wa burasshinguda...**  
**Sasuke: (Butting In, of course) What does that even mean?**  
**Hinata: Y-you should know... y-you're Japanese...**  
**Sasori: It means "I'm blushing"... stupid emo kid...**  
**Everyone: SASORI!**  
**Saria: Hey that's my emo kid! and this isn't even your story! be nice! Hime-Chan! O ningyō o seigyo suru!**  
**Sasori: HEY! I'm Hinata's puppet!**  
**Hime: Sorry, I think he's sad his Hinata couldn't make it...He gets angsty when she's not around.**  
**Sasori: *Crying in corner* Hina-chan...*sniffle***  
**Hinata: S-sasori! Are y-you ok? Sari-Sama? can I go cheer him up?**  
**Saria: Of course Hina chan, Saki ni iku...**  
**Sasuke: What? But this is a SasuHina fic! not a SasoHina Fic!**  
**Saria:... It's the last chapter... deal with it... you know... us two could just hang out...**  
**Hime: What about me?**  
**Saria:... Watashi wa shiranai...**  
**Hime: ...what?... What do you mean "you don't know?" Sari-chaaan! You can't just leave m-SASORI! Stop getting fresh with Hinata in the corner!**  
**Sasori: Bu-but Hime-sama! She likes it...**  
**Saria: I'm going to have to go beat Sasori... aren't I? Anyway.. enjoy this last chapter of Childish game, AISHITEIRU! and remember, always eat your vegetables... or you might just get beat with a frying pan... Sasori wa shinu to shite iru...**

Surprising SevenMinutesinHeaven

So... the game of twister was a huge fail.. Sai crashed the party before a second round could begin, and Hinata was too embarrassed to aproach Sasuke after being in such a compromising position with him, which he didn't mind at all... The compromising position I mean; he really didn't like her avoiding him.

Anyway, it was nearly midnight and much had changed in Sakura's house. Naruto and Ino were in the corner smiling, laughing and just having a good time. Rock Lee was showing off to Sakura, who couldn't help but enjoy the attention, and Sasuke stood next to an awkward Hinata, their faces the same shade of red as a tomato. Sai had come and gone, making his quick appearance just to annoy Sasuke, He walked out the door smiling that smile of his while Sasuke apologized to Hinata for their sudden entanglement during the Twister game.

Everyone was tired and ready to go back home and sleep, but not before Naruto suggested the final game of the night.

"we should play Seven Minutes In Heaven before it's time to crash," he said, placing him arm around Ino's shoulder. She socked his arm, grinning.

"That's a good idea," Rock Lee yawned. "One more youthful triumph for the night."

Everyone else nodded.

"Ok," Temari went to the other room to find two hats, a piece of paper, and a pen. Yelling from the other room, she said,"girls names will be in one hat, while boys names will be in the other. We'll draw, and the two picked will have to go in the closet with eachother for a full seven minutes, got it?"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"all right." She came back, an evil glint in her tired eyes. "Naruto, you pick first for the guys."

And so he did. When he saw the name scrawled on the slip of paper, it took all of his effort to not laugh. "Uchiha, Sasuke."

Sasuke Sighed

"Now Tenten pick for the girls."

She pulled out the second paper and nearly fell out of her chair as she read the name out loud. "Hyuuga, Hinata."

"W-wha-" Hinata was cut off as everyone pocked and prodded the two into the closet. The door shut, and they couldn't see a thing. Suddenly there was a crashing sound, and Hinata heard Sasuke curse under his breath. She giggled, wondering what he'd bumped into.

"H-hold on. There's a light switch in here s-somewhere."

A click and the closet was flooded with light. Sasuke looked hilarious to hinata, being covered in pink feathers boas. "H-here, I'll h-help you."

"Thanks. How did you know about the light anyway."

W-well. when w-we were-" Sasuke cut her off.

"you know, that stutter ir really kind of adorable." That's right people, because Sasuke doesn't say "cute".

Hinata's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting anything like that to come out of his mouth. she turned away, blushing as she continues. "W-when we were in t-the acadamy, Sakura used to invite Ino and me over... and t-this is where I w-would hide once they stated giving m-makeovers..."

Sasuke smiles, but chose to fill the silence with nothing other then that... silence.

"S-sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do y-you believe in l-love at first sight?" Hinata hoped he didn't take the question the worng way.

Sasuke enjoyed Hinata's company, and was in fact possibly starting to LIKE her, but he wasn't going to lie to her. "No."

Hinata smiled, and he was surprised to hear her say, without her standard stutter,"Good, because I don't either."

Huh, She's genuinly happy that I said no... but I probably shouldn't give her the wrong idea. Sasuke leaned foreward, trapping the kneeling Hinata between himself and the wall. "however, after tonight, I think I might start to believe in fate." hinata's breath caught in her throat as he pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" Sasuke sure wasn't tired anymore.

"A-at midnight?"

"Sure, why not? There has to be somewhere that's open."

"O-ok."

She took his hand and they slipped out of the closet and then out the door.

"Hey," Naruto yelled. "That was only three minutes!"

Tenten put her hand on his shoulder, grinning. "Let them go." Naruto wasn't sure what to say. his best friend just ran off with a girl... not away from, but with.

Kiba however, was grinning widely, and he cut into Naruto's stupor. "Hey!" he was over by the hats, giving Temari and incredulous look. "All the slips say either Sasuke or Hinata!"

Temari srugged sheepishly. "Oops, My mistake."

**Saria: He he! I likes that last chapter... i think it went well, and I would love some reviews! I'll even see if i can do requests! ****Sore wa kireidatta**

**Hime: It was, It was! Sasori! Get your hands off Hinata!**

**Sasori: But hime-sama... please...**

**Hime: *looking at Sari-chan* what do you think?**

**Saria: *grinning* Hai! Go for it! *scooting up to sasuke* so... since this is my last SasuHina fanfic for a while... you wanna...maybe...like, go out or something? *blushing***

**Sasuke:*blushing* What?**

**Saria: *griining, and scratching head sheepishly* Yōji. It's not important.**

**Sasuke: No!**

**Everyone:...**

**Sasuke: I mean... I'd love to... you know, go out...**

**Hime: Yes! Sasori! Lets go celebrate! Bring Hinata!**

**Sasori/Hinata: yay!**

**Saria: Hime-Chan! you're leaving me here alone?**

**Hime: mmmhmmm**

***everyone leaves***

**Sasuke: so... what do you want to do...**

**Saria: I don't know... what about you?**

**Sasuke: I...might have an idea ;)**

**Saria: _**

**SasuXSari**


End file.
